


Bloodied Fangs

by ExoticBuns



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Novel Preview, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: Eight years apart from her family, stuck in a prison of a home. After an instinctual decision born of panic, Elizabeth finds herself with no other choice but to flee.





	Bloodied Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my novel that I've been working on for about a year and a half now. First draft is totally done and this is chapter one of the rewrite. This is meant to be a preview of the story and I will not be posting the entire thing, only this. Maybe another chapter if I feel like. Don't expect it.
> 
> Critique is welcome! I want to make this as good as possible!

Life had a funny way of seeming meaningless when you're detached from the society that raised you. Simple things like a warm bath seemed like luxuries that I'd never see again. Every night was cold and damp in a worn down castle, the stones falling out of place every time you bumped against the wall. Smacks echoed in the halls, as if purposefully repeating the sound until you realized what had just happened. Your hands and feet got clammy in the night and whenever you mentioned it everyone gave you odd looks of offense, some telling you to get over it because that's a part of who you are now.

I didn't ask for this affliction, this disease that had effectively ruined my life. I hadn't asked him to bite me, but he had never cared about what I wanted. I suppose it made sense; he had saved me from the stifling aristocracy, from my horrible mother and negligent father. In a way he was right to have expectations of me. He was kinder than my mother was; he was straight forward about what I'd done wrong and only ever got mad when it was important. Otherwise he was sweet and romantic, treating me as I deserved.

Walking through another desolate corridor, I ran my hand along the wall. It was cold stone, rough against my palm and yet soothing in an odd way. I could hear men talking from somewhere nearby, the sounds echoing down the corridors whilst altering the sound to make the words unclear. Dangerously curious I followed the sound's origin, the words linking together in full sentences as I neared. I instantly recognized Cassius' voice, as I had listened to his honeyed words nearly every night as I fell asleep. The other man, however, I did not recognize at all, and so assumed that he was a guest. He had a dignified lift to his voice, his mannerisms that of an upper class business man rather than a lower class vagrant. It was similar to Cassius in terms of accent, though this man had a much calmer way of speaking.

"I know it will work, Cassius. I just need time in planning the finer details." It was clear he was coming to Cassius for help with something, though I had no clue as to what. Cassius was known for his work with criminals, and so it was fair to assume that this man had unsavory business. Even the most distinguished men did questionable things.

"I can't disagree with you, Vance. It's an admirable goal, but this won't be easy by any means." Cassius sighed in frustration. "Elizabeth, I know you're there." I froze with fear and quickly turned the corner to face them in hopes of avoiding any sort of confrontation, especially in front of a guest.

"I'm very sorry, love." My apology was quick and succinct, accompanied with a small bow to show my sincerity. "I didn't wish to interrupt." I glanced up past the black curls that hung over my face, getting a decent look at the stranger. He was relatively pale and his eyes glowed a deep sunset orange, marking him a vampire. Black hair neatly combed back for an air of professionalism, a dapper grey suit with an ironed tie, and his lips quirked in amusement.

"It seems you already have." He spoke smoothly as his eyes glanced over me. I felt suddenly conscious of myself and barely managed to notice the sneer cross Cassius' face as he gripped his guest's shoulder.

"This is Vance Hearthstone. An associate of mine." Cassius introduced him and Vance confidently took my hand and lifted it against his lips in polite greeting.

"I've heard much about you, Elizabeth. I admit, I am a bit impressed that anyone could tame Cassius." His lips curled into a playful smile as I pulled my hand away. "You must be an extraordinary woman." I smiled politely, nodding my head in quiet thanks.

"Believe me, she's not the one who's been taming, my friend." Cassius chuckled and casually slipped his arm over Vance's shoulders. "She's got quite the mouth on her when I'm not around. Takes after her father, I suppose." I bristled at the mention of my father, the memories of his snide remarks echoing in my head.

"Ah, you've met the parents?" Vance asked with vivid curiosity. Cassius scoffed and waved his hand dismissively before wrapping his arm around me. I tensed at the contact and wished I hadn't bothered him at all just so I wouldn't have been troubled.

"No, but who doesn't know of them? Richard Miles himself is this girl's father." Cassius bragged shamelessly. He lifted his hand to ruffle my hair, laughing at the annoyed look I sent him. "And my brood called me foolish to try and win over aristocracy. I've proved them wrong."

"Impressive." Vance hummed disinterestedly. Anybody could tell it was not genuine if they cared enough to notice. All Cassius heard was praise.

"Indeed." He held my shoulder and leaned down to my ear. "Elizabeth, dear, why don't you wait for me in my chambers? I'll just be a minute." I nodded and turned to leave, hearing the two men continue chatting as I ascended the nearest stairwell.

\--------

Cassius' chambers were those befitting of a man watching over such a large brood for more than ten years. The stone walls were decorated with simple drapery that he claimed would bring out the color of his eyes. In my personal opinion nothing complemented such a vivid yellow. The bed was situated at the back of the room and was certainly the most inviting in the entire castle. The soft duvet was a rich golden brown and the pillows were white and stainless. He made a conscious effort to make his room look fit for royalty. Anything less made it feel less like home, he had once told me.

I trailed my fingers over the writing desk by the door, eyeing an unfinished letter that had been set aside in light of more important matters. The quill was set aside, dried against a napkin so as not to stain the desk. Cassius took such care with his things and I found it ironic that this consideration did not carry over to the people in his life. It had come to my attention not long ago that he cared for no one but himself. Not even I meant so much to him. I was just a toy, a trophy for him to flaunt.

Though I tried not to dwell on the mistakes of my youth. I had made so many that if I remembered for more than a moment I would be overcome with grief. I had abandoned my family and my friends for a man who did not even care about me. With a sigh I placed myself down onto the bed, taking a moment to simply breathe. The dust in this castle was astonishing in the way it could so easily choke you.

Cassius slammed the door behind him when he entered the bedroom, running his fingers through his hair as he paced circles. He was muttering under his breath and counting on fingers and was very visibly distressed. I stood and walked over to him, reaching out in concern only for him to bat my hand away.

"By God that man is arrogant!" He exclaimed as he began rummaging through his desk. It was an ironic statement coming from him of all people. "How can he expect me to convince a wolf to help a vampire cause? They're certainly not the brightest but I doubt that any of them are _that_ stupid!"

"A werewolf? What does he want with them?" I asked cautiously. My question went ignored as Cassius pulled a map out of his desk drawer and spread it out over the surface. He traced paths with his finger and chewed his lip anxiously, his eyes darting about.

"No, that would take days. Christ, I don't have enough time." He groaned and ran his hands over his face before taking a deep breath. He glanced to me and turned away, slamming his hands down onto the desk. "Don't look at me like that!" He snapped and I flinched. "Vance is subtle but I can tell when I have a deadline. One that threatens my brood if I fail to meet it."

"What are you talking about? He threatened the brood?" If that man had threatened our family then by The Agreements Cassius had every right to put his head on a spike. It was a technicality in unwritten rules, but no sane vampire would question it.

"Of course he did. He has no compassion for his kind. I should expect no less from him." Cassius grumbled. "Either way I have to listen. He's the one who turned me so I owe that much to him." He said as he swept aside the unfinished letter and started one anew.

"He turned you?" I asked, hesitant to broach the subject. Telling someone how you were turned was a sensitive thing, but I trusted that he would tell me since he knew my own story. He was my Giver, after all.

"Nearly thirty years ago. We were both barely adolescents." His eyes darkened. "He changed my life." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably and began writing quickly. "It doesn't matter to you now." With a few more flicks of the quill he placed it aside and folded the letter as he stood. "I'll be back within the hour." He told me as he slipped out the door. I easily recognized that he would expect me to stay here. I grabbed a book from the shelf over the desk and sat down onto the bed to read.

 

It was already nearing sunset when he finally returned. I had been staring out the window when the door opened, forcefully ripped from my childish longing for the outdoors. It had been years since I had gone further than Drake Castle's courtyard. The smell of tobacco leaves was all over Cassius as he approached me with a bottle of wine. I set my book aside and watched silently as he poured two glasses.

"Being a vampire it takes much longer to get sloshed, but that doesn't mean we can't try." He smiled and offered me a glass, which I hesitantly accepted. I took a sip, surprised to find that it was in fact a rather high quality wine. The sort that her father would have bought. "I apologize for taking so long. Rodrick offered me a drink and I almost refused before he said it was ale from a noble's carriage. Seems he and his friends are back up to their old tricks."

"So this is stolen." I gestured with my glass.

"No, not the wine. The wine was a gift from Vance before he left. A, um, 'thank you for hearing me out' gift, I suppose." He took a long sip and released a sound of satisfaction. "The ale was wonderful, though. I would have brought some if I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I prefer wine." I muttered before taking another sip.

"Of course you do. You're a distinguished lady." His lips quirked upwards. "Only ruffians drink ale." I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, silently asking what he possibly meant by that. He didn't explain himself, simply setting aside his glass and taking mine away as well. "In any case, today has been quite long. I was hoping you might...relax with me." He hummed as he cupped my cheek with his hand his thumb tracing my cheekbone.

"I'd...rather not, actually." I managed to argue, leaning away from him as his lips came closer. He noticeably frowned before actively replacing it with a cold, meaningless smile.

"Don't be silly." He leaned forward again to kiss me and I leaned so far back that I fell against the bed. He towered over me, golden eyes glowing with delight as he opened my blouse. His hands reached behind me to undo my corset and I tried to push his arms away, lifting my knees as instinctual panic gripped me. "Do not make this difficult, Elizabeth!" He shouted as he spun me around onto my stomach. "A woman has no right to deny me!"

"Get off of me!" I struggled to turn around and fight him off as he pulled at my skirt. I barely managed to spin around onto my back once he had pulled my skirt down to my ankles and in a panic my hand slipped under his pillow and gripped the silver dagger that lay hidden there. Oblivious, he crawled over me and placed a kiss on my breast. I hesitated, my grip tight on the dagger's handle. I would not be able to look back.

He grabbed my rump and my hand moved on its own, digging the dagger into his back. He roared in pain and anger as he rolled onto his side, reaching behind him to grip the handle. I panicked and forced myself to my feet, quickly dashing to his armoire to grab one of his shirts and trousers. I could hear him groan behind me, cursing under his breath, and I tried desperately to ignore the blood on my hands.

"You traitorous bitch!" He yelled, still unable to move for fear of excruciating pain. "Eight years I've loved you! Eight years I've given you everything you could possibly want! This is how you repay me!?" I didn't answer him as I buttoned the slacks and rushed out the door, not caring to pack anything even though I knew I would not be able to return. I heard him shouting at me as I hurried down the stairwell, demanding that I come back and finish things properly. I didn't think as I hurried past friends that came to answer his cries. I didn't think as they all looked at me in shock, looked at the blood on my hands, the guilt in my eyes.

 

The air outside was frigid with early spring and I was hardly dressed for the weather, but I had no time to regret my decision. My own brood would be ready to kill me. I could not go back. Especially for a silly chill in the air. The sun was down now and as I reached the treeline a mile from the castle I finally came to realize the grave mistake I had just made. It was dark and I could hardly see, but I could feel the dirt path below my boots that I knew led to a nearby town. From that town I would be able to sleep and the next morning I could manage a ride to my home city. Perhaps my family would be glad to see me. Perhaps Alendria had missed me.


End file.
